


The Perfect Family

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Day by Day, Night by Night [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe, Asthma, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Cribs, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Mild Feminization, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Other, Sick Louis, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together the three of them made the perfect little family, and this was just the start. There were still many years to come, but already it felt like perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> I saw The Conjuring 2, got freaked out, and then proceeded to write this in order to distract myself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was late in the afternoon when Liam got a text from Harry, asking if they could stop by for a visit. Naturally Liam agreed without question, and within ten minutes his favorite little family  of three had arrived, so he opened the door excitedly to invite them inside.

 

When Liam caught sight of Niall’s tear streaked face, his smile dropped. “What happened?”

 

“Today Ni learned that bumblebees are grumpy when you touch them,” Harry explained, smiling at the red eyed baby in his arms. “That’s why we can only _look_ at the pretty bees, even if they are soft and fuzzy.”

 

“They give you ouchies,” Louis confirmed, his hands wrapped around one of his daddy’s arms. “Bees are mean!”

 

“I bet the little bee was just scared,” Liam said, beckoning them inside. “Bees are actually very good! They help the plants and make honey for us.”

 

“I still think they’re mean,” Louis stated firmly, and then changed the topic as he strutted into the kitchen and looked around. “I want to play!”

 

For a baby-less caregiver, Liam had enough toys to rival a caregiver with an actual baby. Over time Liam had slowly added to the playroom he was readying for his future baby, and often Louis and Niall were test subjects for the toys.

 

“You can go into the playroom if you ask Liam nicely,” Harry told him.

 

Louis turned his bright blue eyes to the other caregiver. “Please can I play with your toys?”

 

“Of course Lou, you know where the toys are.”

 

Harry then turned his attention to Niall. “Sweetheart, would you like to go play with your brother?”

 

Niall whined, burying his face deeply into the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder. It didn’t really surprise Harry. Usually Niall was the easier baby, but when he got hurt or was overtired, he could be very sensitive. In this case he was both of those things, so he was very clingy.

 

Liam sat down at the kitchen table and Harry followed suit, holding Niall against him closely and rubbing his back. He noticed an opened envelope with the familiar markings of the adoption center. There was a colorful piece of paper resting on top of it, so he curiously picked it up.

 

Harry scanned the paper. “Another upcoming open house? Are you thinking about going this time?”

 

“Maybe,” Liam took the paper back. “I want a baby, God I want one so bad. I just get freaked out about going to the adoption center. What if I don’t have a connection with any of the babies there?”

 

“Forming a bond can take time,” Harry said. “But you’ll know when you meet the right baby, trust me.”

 

Liam grimaced. “I’m afraid of rejection.”

 

Harry snorted. “Trust me, you won’t be rejected. A lot of the babies there are shy, so you might need to make the first move, but they’re also very curious and eager for attention. Niall was so timid at first, but after I engaged in a bit of play, it was like I had been his daddy for years.”

 

At the mention of his name, Niall snuffled and nuzzled further into Harry, more asleep than awake.

 

“The thing about babies,” Harry spoke again, “Is that they won’t ever get to a point in their lives where they can be independent. That’s why caregivers are so important.”

 

“Sometimes I worry that the tests were wrong about me,” Liam said. “I might not be cut out for a baby.”

 

“The tests are never wrong,” Harry assured him. “Honestly Li, if there’s any proof that you’re a caregiver, it’s how much you’re worrying about all this. You’ll make such a great daddy, just trust me. Lou and Ni both love you to pieces.”

 

Liam grinned at the thought of his two favorite babies. “Want to go into the playroom? Lou is probably missing us.”

 

“He’s been having a very good day,” Harry smiled back. “Hardly any coughing. It’s got to be the new medication the doctor prescribed, stronger than the other stuff. We’ve only been using it for a week now and there’s been so much improvement.”

 

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Liam said as they moved to the playroom. The poor baby’s asthma was some scary stuff. Of course Liam knew how to handle any flare ups and attacks, but it was still horrifying each time. He could only imagine how Harry felt about it, being Lou’s daddy and all.

 

Upon entering the divine playroom, it appeared that Louis had found the new medieval castle, with over twenty figurines to go with it. He played happily while Harry made himself and Niall comfortable on one of the squishy sofas. Liam crossed his legs underneath himself and studied the sleeping baby,

 

“Poor babe,” Liam traced the rainbow bandage with his finger. “That must have hurt a lot. Bee stings are just awful.”

 

“It’s one of the only drawbacks with letting your babies play outside, apart from the dirt,” Harry said, and then his gaze turned observant as he studied Louis, who was on the floor playing.

 

“Louis,” Harry called. “Come here love.”

 

Louis dropped the figures to the castle he was playing with, getting up from his knees and responding to the request. When Louis was close enough, Harry felt the front of his diaper, confirming his suspicions.

 

“Someone needs a change,” He announced aloud.

 

“All wet,” Louis agreed as he jammed his thumb into his mouth, seemingly content.

 

“The changing table is all set up in the new nursery,” Liam informed Harry.

 

“Excellent,” Harry grinned. “Why don’t you go take care of Lou, to get some more practice in?”

 

It wasn’t that Harry had a problem with changing diapers, but he didn’t want to disturb Niall, who was curled up in his lap sleeping peacefully. Luckily Liam agreed easily, hefting Louis up on his hip and taking him down the hall and into to the recently finished nursery.

 

“Lee-Lee, where is your baby?” Louis asked, looking around the beautiful but uninhabited nursery as he was set down on the padded white changing table.

 

“I don’t have a baby yet,” Liam lifted up Louis’ blue baby gown and untapped the disposable diaper, quickly shielding Louis’ privates with a readied new diaper in order to prevent an open air accident. That was one of the first things Liam had learned about diaper changes, especially with baby boys. They had a knack for peeing at the worst times.

 

“When?” Louis continued to question, chewing on two of his fingers and wiggling away from the wipe Liam was trying to use.

 

“Soon,” Liam told him. “And then you’ll have a new friend to play with. Won’t that be nice?”

 

“Mmm,” Louis agreed, knocking his knee against the case of baby powder in Liam’s hand, causing it to puff out into a cloud at the caretaker’s face.

 

“A-All done,” Liam coughed against the powder, finally taping the diaper up nice and tight.

 

Louis lifted his arms up from his position on the table. “Down!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Liam set him down on the floor. “No running, okay?”

 

His words didn’t do much as Louis scampered down the hall. Rolling his eyes, Liam quickly followed. His wooden floors were slippery; he’d have to take that into consideration when adopting his baby. He’d have to get some non-slip socks and footie pajamas for him or her. Or better yet, maybe he’d end up with a crawler.

 

Babies were as interesting as they were unique. Some walked, others crawled, and a small percentage hardly moved at all. Louis and Niall were in between. Liam had noticed over time that Louis usually resorted to crawling when he was tired and feeling unwell or upset. Niall crawled when he was feeling shy around new people, or other times when he was feeling overly happy. But they ran around unsteadily more often than not; Liam had lost count of the falls and accidents.

 

When Liam got to the living room, Louis was back with the pile of toys he’d dragged into the middle of the room. He was also surprised to see Niall up and about, quietly sucking on a pacifier as he joined Louis in playing.

 

They ended up eating dinner at Liams’. Harry wasn’t too thrilled about feeding his babies the greasy mozzarella sticks, but the added cauliflower placated him.

 

“It’s getting a little late,” Harry noticed sometime later when he checked his phone. “I know two little boys who need to go night-night soon. Louis, Niall, it’s time to get ready to go back home.”

 

“No Daddy,” Louis shook his head.

 

“Louis,” Harry warned. “You don’t tell Daddy ‘no’, we’ve talked about this.”

 

“No home yet,” Louis shook his head once again, lip wobbling. Niall, who still had two knights in his hand, looked visibly upset as well.

 

The last thing they needed was a tantrum (or two), especially so late in the day.

 

“Lou buddy, what if I let you and Niall borrow the toy castle?” Liam tried coaxing. “You can take it home with you tonight and play with it at your own house with Niall for a few days.”

 

Both caregivers relaxed slightly when Louis’ lip stopped trembling and Niall’s eyes brightened.

 

“Hey Harry,” Liam said as he walked the small family to their car. “I think I’m going to do it. I’ll attend the next open house at the adoption center.”

 

* * *

 

“That’s it Lovely,” Harry crooned, rubbing Niall’s head as he waited for his blonde headed baby to finish his milk. Louis’ bottle was on the verge of being empty, and his eyes were half lidded as he sleepily waited for bedtime. Over the course of his time as a daddy, Harry had discovered that some warm milk with a touch of cinnamon did wonders to get his babies to sleep faster. 

 

While they both worked on their bottles, Harry had sang four songs as they snuggled together on the couch. Louis’ fingers absentmindedly curled around Harry’s long strands of hair.

 

“Your hair is getting long just like Daddy’s,” Harry told him. It was true, Harry hadn’t cut Louis’ hair for a long time now. It curled beautifully just below the bottom of his neck, and framed his face in delicate messy strands. Long hair was a method Harry had once tried with Niall, but he’d realized his first baby boy was suited much better with shorter hair. He couldn't wait until Louis' hair was long enough for the pretty bows, ribbons, and headbands he'd already bought.

 

Louis blinked tiredly at the words, but didn’t react.

 

As soon as Niall finished, it was time for teeth.

 

Each time their teeth were brushed, most of Louis’ toothpaste dribbed down his chin and shirt, whereas Niall ended up swallowing most of his. Luckily the baby toothpaste Harry bought was made up of all natural plant based ingredients, so it wasn’t harmful if ingested. It was a routine that Harry was used to by now.

 

Once both babies’ teeth and gums were cleaned, Harry sat Niall on the counter of the sink and removed the bandage from his finger. The sting was still a little red, but it looked much better than this morning.

 

“Look baby, it’s almost all better!” Harry kissed his hair. “We’ll just rub some more medicine on it and leave the bandage off for the night.”

 

Niall met his daddy’s eyes and smiled languidly.

 

“Alright,” Harry lifted him off the counter. “Let’s get you and your brother to bed.”

 

After arriving into the nursery, Niall climbed into his crib, the sidebar already down, and Harry tucked the fuzzy warm blankets over him. Once he was settled, Harry lifted Louis up and placed him in his own crib. He watched as his little boy rolled onto his tummy, sighing softly into the blankets and immediately drifting off.

 

“Sweet dreams,” Harry whispered to both his boys. He double checked the night light, the baby monitor, and switched on Louis’ mobile before finally making his way out of the quiet nursery.

 

Now that he had some time to himself, Harry went down to the kitchen. He whipped out his baking ingredients and went to work on making some banana muffins. The babies just loved those, especially when smeared with nutella. While he worked to mix the ingredients together, he caught up on the phone with his mum and sister, both whom he had not seen in several weeks.

 

“Mum, everything is going as well as it possibly can,” Harry assured his mother for the second time during the call.

 

“I just worry, Darling, you know that.” Anne replied. “You’re so far from us now, all the way in London.”

 

“I know it’s a distance, but this neighborhood is one of the best to raise babies in, you know that,” Harry reminded her, and it was true. “Over seventy five percent of this lovely town is made up of caregivers and babies. To top it off, we’re around the best doctors possible for Lou, and there’s tons of play groups, parks, lakes, child friendly restaurants-”

 

“I know Harry, and I completely agree that it’s a perfect place for babies,” She said. “But it doesn’t stop me from fretting. I know you’re a perfectly capably caregiver, but you’re still _my_ baby boy, caregiver or not. Babies are hard work, especially more than one. If you had someone to help you…”

 

“Mum,” Harry smiled to himself. “I’m really fine, and so are my babies. Besides, I have Liam just three streets down. He loves babysitting, and so do most of the other nearby caregivers. My babies have gained quite the positive reputation around town.”

 

“It’s impossible for anyone to not love your babies,” Anne said. “At least come visit soon? Or better yet, I can come to London. It’s just difficult getting the time off from work.”

 

“Of course Mum,” Harry agreed. He was fortunate when it came to work. As a caregiver, the government aided him with housing and food once he’d began officially adopting. He worked part-time as an online consultant for the nutrition of babies, but that mostly consisted of posting his organic and healthy recipe ideas online to his website. It was both fun and earned him some extra cash to spoil his babies a little more.    

 

They hung up once the muffins were out of the oven. Harry wrapped them up for tomorrow before proceeding upstairs to the bathroom. He removed the foam toys and bath crayons from the tub and took a long hot shower, alone with his thoughts.

 

A lot of people thought Harry was putting unnecessary extra stress on himself by adopting two babies without a partner to help. Babies were a lot of work after all, just like biological infants were, but sometimes it was on an even deeper level with babies. While there were certainly days where Harry’s patience was tested, there was never a time when he doubted his capability to handle things.

 

He knew how much his mother worried though, constantly asking for updates and expressing her concerns. She wanted Harry to move closer to home, where they would be able to help out more with the babies. Harry didn’t need help though, he was just fine.

 

Eventually his mother would realize that.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast of blueberries, banana muffins, and yogurt, Niall and Louis played in the nursery. There weren’t as many toys here compared to the living/play room downstairs, but Daddy had some things to do in the study connected to his bedroom, and he didn’t want them all alone downstairs.

 

Louis liked the nursery a lot. His crib was snug and cozy, with sleek brown wooden bars and soft colorful bedding covering the mattress. His crib had tall bars, but also a bumper around the sides to stop him from rolling against the bars in his sleep. Inside his crib were a plethora of blankets and stuffed toys, and also his favorite lion shaped sleeping pacifier.

 

On the wall above Louis’ crib, his name is painted in big bold letters: **L-O-U-I-S**.

 

Niall’s crib was on the other side of the room. It was a mahogany wood color, with blankets the color of soft greens and browns.

 

In the nursery, there was a bookshelf next to the crying chair. Louis calls it the crying chair because whenever one of them wakes up crying in the middle of the night from a scary dream, Daddy snuggles them in the chair until they go back to sleep.

 

While Louis sat at the arts and crafts table using markers in his animal coloring book, Niall was close by on the floor. He had a babydoll in front of him, and was trying to diaper her. The only problem was that he was using a real diaper that was taken from the changing table, and real diapers were quite complicated to use.

 

“I think it’s too big for her,” Niall said with a frown.

 

Louis inspected the doll. “Maybe she doesn’t need a nappy.”

 

“She does need one!” Niall insisted. “If she goes potty, it will be all over the floor.”

 

There was truth to this, Louis thought to himself. Niall started to look sad at the fact that his baby doll would be diaperless. Louis hated seeing his brother sad, so he set his marker aside.

 

“Look at mine, so you can copy it!”

 

Niall’s face brightened. “Okay!”

 

Louis laid down dutifully, pulling up the edge of his loose frilly baby gown. Niall loomed over him, inspecting the expertly taped up diaper that his brother wore.

 

“I think I see…this part makes it stay on!” Niall poked the tape. “Lou-Lou, I think you went potty.”

 

Louis giggled. “Yeah...change me Ni-Ni! Daddy is busy, so you can do it!”

 

“Yeah!” Niall was absolutely delighted. He could be just like Daddy, his favorite person in the world. He would be so proud of them, for taking care of this problem all by themselves.

 

“I can’t climb up on the changey table,” Louis said, “So we can do it on the floor!”

 

“Okay!” Niall rose from the ground, running over to get the supplies stored on the shelf below the changing table. There were wipes, powder, and stacks of colorful diapers. He grabbed a pink one, because he knew how much Daddy loved putting Louis in pretty pink.  

 

“Pink?” Louis questioned in distaste when Niall returned.

 

“It’s pretty!” Niall insisted. “And there’s flowers on it!”

 

“Okay…” Louis agreed rather reluctantly, and then began ripping at the tabs of his white diaper. Niall helped, and a few seconds later they had it off. Niall couldn’t help but burst into giggles as he got a full view of his brother’s privates. He’d seen the area plenty of times before, but it had never been his main focus.

 

Louis kicked his leg out and pretended to whine in the middle of his giggles. “Change me Daddy!”

 

Niall was in hysterics alongside his brother as he carefully wiped around his thighs and front. He felt very proud of himself, and rightfully so. He’d learned everything about changes from their Daddy. Wouldn’t it be such a great surprise when they showed him!

 

“Almost done!” Niall said. “I just need the sprinkley powder!”

 

It was in a big blue bottle next to Louis, who grabbed it and held it high above his face, preparing to throw it at Niall. He did not see that the bottle was already open.

 

Unfortunately, baby powder was something that came out fast from the bottle. When Louis tipped the bottle upside down, it fell in powdery chunks all over his face, forming a thick cloud of residue. Instantly upon inhaling it, Louis felt his chest tighten. He coughed to try and clear his throat, but it did that scary thing again, where the more he breathed, the more the air stopped going into his throat. It gradually got worse.

 

“Lou?” Niall instantly began to panic when his brother wouldn’t stop coughing. Those weren’t regular coughs, those were the bad ones. It was the reason Louis needed that strange medicine. “Daddy! _Daddy_!”

 

One of the best things about their daddy was how fast he could come to the rescue. Within a few seconds of Niall’s shrill and terrified calls, he burst into the room.

 

“Louis?” Harry instantly caught sight of his newer baby and realized that he was having an asthma attack, probably provoked by the baby powder that covered his face. He didn’t have time to question why his babies had gotten into the diaper supplies, he needed to act fast.

 

Niall couldn’t stop bawling as he watched his Daddy and brother. All of this was his fault, he should have been more careful. Niall remembered what Daddy had told him when Louis first came into their family. “We need to be extra careful with your new brother,” He had once explained gently. “His lungs are a little different than yours and mine. Sometimes when he plays too hard or breaths in dust, it makes him sick. Do you understand, love?”

 

It was still a little confusing to Niall, but he did understand enough to know that he needed to protect Louis. Sometimes he coughed an awful lot and struggled to breathe. It was so scary to watch. He knew how scared Daddy got too, even though he acted very brave. When they first brought Louis home, Daddy never took his eyes off him, and was constantly talking to doctors and reading books to learn more about it.

 

As of right now, Daddy was sitting down in the big comfy crying chair with Louis, rubbing his back and saying things to him. He had got the medicine down from the shelf and now Louis was breathing in the strange mist that helped him. Louis wasn’t crying as much as Niall, but he did have tear streaks on his cheeks from the initial panic of the attack. Luckily the coughs were now dying down, and Louis was quiet with his hands fisted into their Daddy’s shirt.

 

Louis wasn’t even wearing a diaper, Niall realized, because they hadn’t finished the change.

 

“Niall,” Daddy spoke louder to get his attention. “Come here love, it’s alright.”

 

Small sobs still catching in the back of his throat, Niall went over to his daddy, who invited him up onto his lap. He sat there next to Louis, whose blue eyes were now closed as he breathed, and slowly stopped crying.

 

“Can you please tell me what happened?” Harry asked, and Niall flinched.

 

“We were playing the changing game,” Niall told him quietly. “My dolly was too hard to diaper, and L-Lou was wet, so I tried putting a nappy on him like you do, Daddy. The powder got messy though.”

 

“I see,” Harry didn’t look mad exactly, but he didn’t look happy either. “Niall, you and Louis both know that it’s Daddy’s job to change you guys. It’s something you have to be careful with, especially with Louis. Baby powder is the same as dust and smoke, which you know is harmful to him.”

 

Niall was on the verge of crying again, but his Daddy continued. “I’m not mad and you aren’t in trouble, but I want you to learn from this.”

 

Niall still felt terrible. “I’m sorry Daddy…”

 

Harry smoothed back his bangs. “Hush sweetheart, I told you that I’m not mad.”

 

“Daddy,” Niall after a moment of sad silence. “I want Louis to be better.”

 

“His breathing is getting better now,” Harry reassured him. “The yucky coughs have gone away.”

 

“No, no!” Niall shook his head, biting at his lip. “I want it to be fixed _all_ the way.”

 

“We’ve talked about this Baby,” Harry said to Niall, but looked down at Louis and gently tapped his cheek as he spoke. “It can never be fixed all the way, but we can control it with the medicine and being careful.”

 

They sat still for awhile, until Harry was sure that Louis was alright. Finally the nebulizer could be turned off. Niall watched as their Daddy put Louis back into a diaper (the pink one) and changed him into green footie pajamas with little froggie patterns covering it.

 

Afterwards, Louis dozed in Harry’s arms while Niall snacked on a bowl of baby carrots dipped in ranch. Daddy had also given him a bottle full of cranberry juice. Niall ate his snack quietly while his brother rested. Daddy liked to keep Louis close by whenever he got sick, so Niall knew that Louis would have to rest and only have quiet play for the rest of day.

 

“Such a brave, _strong_ boy,” Harry murmured to Louis, rubbing circles on his chest and pressing little kisses into his hair. “I love you so much Lou. You too Niall. You know how much I love you, right?”

 

Louis was of course asleep, but Niall smiled excitedly, as he loved this game.

 

“How much Daddy? The whole world?”

 

“Oh no, no, no!” Harry shook his head dramatically. “The whole galaxy. No, the whole universe! More than that!”

 

Niall giggled. He wasn’t exactly sure what the universe was, but he knew it was huge! He was so very lucky to have such a wonderful daddy. Niall honestly couldn’t imagine belonging to any other daddy. His daddy had been so nice as the adoption center, and then it had all worked out perfectly.

 

By dinnertime, Louis had more or less made a full recovery judging by his temperament. He turned his nose up at the beets Harry tried to give him, and knocked his juice bottle to the floor when Harry wouldn’t give him chocolate milk.

 

“Louis Tomlinson Styles,” Harry warned as he wiped the beet juice from Niall’s messy chin. Inside though, Harry was filled with pride. His two baby boys were absolutely perfect.

 

Together the three of them made the perfect little family, and this was just the start. There were still many years to come, but already it felt like perfection.

* * *

Check out some Day by Day, Night by Night facts/snippets [here](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/post/158608758133/day-by-day-night-by-night-fact-list-3) if you enjoy the series!   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bundle to anyone who leaves kudos and/or comments! They always cheer me up!


End file.
